


Koneser wielkich usprawiedliwień

by Tyone



Series: Pomiędzy [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Other angsty stuff, Sherlock's POV
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tonie, ponieważ kiedy John pokazał mu samego siebie, Sherlock stał się kimś innym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koneser wielkich usprawiedliwień

**Author's Note:**

> Po raz kolejny - dzięki za komentarz i kudoski :* Co tam jeszcze... tym razem, oprócz piosenki z tytułu, przez cały czas towarzyszył mi cover piosenki "In the Sun" w wykonaniu zespołu Coldplay z Michaelem Stipe'em. Posłuchajcie, do tej części (szczególnie końcówki) jest po prostu idealna - [tutaj](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ix77YY2ggjg).
> 
>  
> 
>  _Of all the foolish things to do  
>  I became a connoisseur of great excuse  
> And my pessimistic past the blame  
> Will never make this go away  
> Of all the foolish things I’ve said  
> That kept me sleepy almost dead  
> I’m sorry if I’ve let your down  
> My eyes were closed, they’re open now_ ([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIYz75bHt9I))

* * *

W drodze powrotnej z Sussex Sherlock skupia umysł, chociaż na chwilę, na sprawach, które miał rozwiązać dla Mycrofta w zamian za pomoc w uświadomieniu Johna, że żyje. Rozwiązuje je wszystkie w piętnaście minut, resztę czasu podróży spędzając na dedukowaniu chorób i historii życiowej pasażerów. Nuda, trywialność, banał.

Nie potrafi nie myśleć o tym, kiedy ostatni raz jechał pociągiem. Pamięta dobrze: to było po sprawie Baskerville. John spał spokojnie na jego ramieniu, a Sherlock mógł wtedy jeszcze oddychać głęboko. Wszystko było w porządku, choć minuty wcześniej Sherlock przyznał Johnowi, że to on zamknął go w laboratorium, że wykorzystał do sprawdzenia swojej teorii.

Wygląda za okno na zachodzące różem słońce, próbując ustalić, w którym miejscu popełnił błąd.

Nie zastanawia się dłużej nad tym, co John powiedział mu wtedy w restauracji ani dzisiaj. Owszem, zachowanie Johna jest nielogiczne, ale to nie jest pierwszy raz, kiedy John postępuje irracjonalnie. Sherlock wie, że John prędzej czy później przyzna mu rację, ponieważ jedynym rozsądnym wyjściem z tej sytuacji jest powrót do miejsca, w którym przerwali. W ten sposób obaj unikną krążenia wokół siebie, zbędnych, nic nie znaczących słów, przeprosin, zmieszania i problemów w kontaktach. Nie wie, dlaczego John tak to utrudnia. Szok mógł być usprawiedliwiony chwilę po tym, jak zobaczył go po raz pierwszy; może Sherlock wybaczyłby mu nawet to uderzenie w twarz. Ale teraz specjalnie dał Johnowi czas - _tak robią ludzie_ dźwięczy z tyłu jego umysłu - na to, aby się przygotował, uspokoił, pomyślał i przeanalizował sytuację. Tymczasem John nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego, widząc go. Nie chciał go słuchać, ewidentnie nie interesowało go, jak Sherlockowi udało się upozorować samobójstwo tuż przed jego nosem, nie dbał o szczegóły, powiedział jedynie—

_Chcę tylko wiedzieć dlaczego._

A potem na ułamek sekundy skrzyżował ich spojrzenia i umysł Sherlocka zalała fala tępego przerażenia, ponieważ przypuszczał, że w oczach Johna dostrzeże ból. Sądził, że zobaczy dokładnie to, co widział wtedy, na moment przed swoją „śmiercią”, kiedy powiedział Johnowi, że dla niego liczy się tylko zakończenie sprawy Moriarty’ego. We wzroku Johna dostrzegł jednak zupełnie coś innego; to nie było już cierpienie, nie tylko, to było coś potężniejszego i znacznie gorszego i Sherlock nie jest nawet w stanie rozszyfrować, co może tak kompletnie zmienić człowieka, sposób, w jaki patrzy na drugą osobę.

Powiedział jeszcze, że ma się odpieprzyć. _Odpieprz się_. Powtórzył to kilka razy, a później kazał Sherlockowi wyjść.

_Chciałbym to pamiętać._

Sherlock przymyka oczy, przypominając sobie minę Johna, gdy odpowiedział—

_A ja chciałbym zapomnieć._

To zbiło Sherlocka z tropu. John pamiętał każdy szczegół ich wspólnego życia, pamiętał swoją przeszłość, pamiętał też tę część przeszłości Sherlocka, o której mu opowiadał. Sherlock nigdy mu tego nie powiedział, ale podziwia w Johnie umiejętność do uporządkowania wszystkich mniej i bardziej istotnych danych i wspomnień razem, podziwia to, że John umie wśród nich koegzystować, odnaleźć się w zagmatwanej plątaninie myśli i faktów, a do tego przypisać im jeszcze emocjonalne znaczenie. John był zawsze tym, który przypominał Sherlockowi, że ma zjeść, pilnował jego rozliczeń podatkowych, rachunków; John płacił czynsz, kupił prezenty na Święta, składał w imieniu ich obu życzenia urodzinowe. Sherlock uświadamia sobie, że podczas gdy on żył w teraźniejszości, John w tym samym czasie istniał w trzech rzeczywistościach: przeszłej, teraźniejszej i przyszłej. Miał plany, musiał mieć, John planował _wszystko_ , taki już jest: nie potrafi, tak jak Sherlock, odnaleźć się, jeśli powiązań jest zbyt wiele. Umysł Johna zawsze zdawał mu się jednocześnie prosty i skomplikowany. Teraz jednak John powiedział, że chciałby zapomnieć; jakby wszystko to, na czym do tej pory się opierał, nie miało dla niego dłużej znaczenia. Jakby przez te dwa lata zdążył zbudować siebie zupełnie na nowo, stworzyć nową, czwartą rzeczywistość.

_W tym świecie nie istniejesz._

Sherlock bierze głęboki oddech, przymykając powieki, gdy wypuszcza powietrze w cichym westchnieniu. Nie spodziewał się, że John rzuci mu się na szyję od razu po tym, jak go zobaczy, ale też nie mógł przypuszczać, że stanie się… to. W swoich założeniach za stałą przyjął uczucia Johna (miłość?), jego charakter, sentymentalność. Wrócił, a z tych rzeczy nie pozostało zupełnie nic.

Być może John Watson, którego znał przed upadkiem, którego całował i którego pieprzył, odszedł.

Sherlock zaciska zęby. Będzie musiał dowiedzieć się, kim jest nowy John, i sprawić, by do niego wrócił.

* * *

 

Z King’s Cross jedzie prosto do biura Mycrofta. Jego brat siedzi jak zwykle nieporuszony za biurkiem, przeglądając gazety i wysyłając maile. Sherlock nie puka; wchodzi, rzuca teczkę na biurko i przechodzi parę kroków po pomieszczeniu. Mycroft mierzy go wzrokiem znad gazety.

— Zakładam, że plan odwiedzenia go w Sussex nie przebiegł po twojej myśli?

— Niezbyt powalająca dedukcja. — Splata dłonie za plecami, żeby uspokoić ich drżenie, krążąc wciąż po pokoju. Mycroft nie spuszcza z niego wzroku.

— Musisz wziąć pod uwagę, drogi bracie, że zupełnie nie przygotowałeś Johna na swój powrót. To naturalne, że czuje się zagubiony.

Sherlock kręci głową. John jest teraz wszystkim, tylko nie zagubieniem.

— Na co miałem go przygotować? John mnie kocha.

— Kocha? — pyta z ironią, unosząc brew. — Dlatego nieomal nie złamał ci nosa? — Sherlock odwraca wzrok. — Być może powinieneś sobie uświadomić, że John zaczął nowe życie, w którym ciebie nie ma, i nie wygląda na to, by zamierzał z niego rezygnować tylko dlatego, że mu tak powiesz. Obawiam się, że twoje dawne metody nie będą już dłużej skuteczne.

— Więc co proponujesz? — Staje w końcu w jednym miejscu, odwracając się do Mycrofta.

— Spróbuj innymi sposobami. — Uśmiecha się. — Nie wątpię w twoją pomysłowość, Sherlock. — Sherlock wzdycha zirytowany. — Och, i, proszę, w swoim pościgu za Johnem, nie zapomnij, że musisz uregulować sprawę swojego, powiedzmy, powrotu do żywych. Pamiętaj, żeby zadzwonić do Gregory’ego. Są sprawy ważniejsze, John prędzej czy później i tak wróci.

Sherlock przewraca oczami i wychodzi, nie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

* * *

 

Czeka na Lestrade’a w jego mieszkaniu, tylko przelotnie zastanawiając się nad tym, dlaczego jeden z wyższych stopniem inspektorów Scotland Yardu nie ma w domu dobrze działającego alarmu. Lestrade przyjeżdża kilkanaście minut później, wpadając do mieszkania z bronią mocno zaciśniętą w dłoniach.

— Lestrade — odzywa się Sherlock swoim najgłębszym głosem. Niemal słyszy, jak mózg mężczyzny zaczyna przetwarzać fakty: Sherlock nie żyje - słyszę jego głos. Czeka.

Gregory zapala światło i wchodzi do kuchni, zastając Sherlocka siedzącego przy wysokim drewnianym blacie. Sherlock uważnie śledzi go wzrokiem; wydaje się jednocześnie niepewny i zszokowany. Nie zdruzgotany - tak jak John - tylko bardzo zaskoczony. Lestrade wierzy tylko w to, co może zobaczyć, a skoro widzi Sherlocka, wniosek musi nasuwać się jeden.

— Jak? — Jego głos jest tak cichy, że Sherlock ledwo go słyszy. Odchrząka. — Jak? — powtarza już mocniej.

Sherlock nagle łapie się na tym, że wizja tłumaczenia planu, dzięki któremu pokonał Moriarty’ego, Lestrade’owi, nie jest tak pasjonująca, jak gdyby miał go słuchać John. Marszczy brwi i odrzuca te sentymentalne brednie.

— Spreparowane zwłoki, sztuczna krew, paru agentów MI6. — Wzrusza ramionami. Gregory nie odrywa od niego wzroku.

— Jak mogłeś? — mówi, a Sherlock mruga kilkukrotnie, zaskoczony, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co mężczyzna ma konkretnie na myśli. — Jak mogłeś nam to zrobić, jemu… — Urywa nagle, kręcąc głową. — Byłeś u Johna?

— Nie chce mnie widzieć — odpowiada szczerze. Potrzebuje Lestrade’a, a okłamywanie go w tej kwestii z praktycznego punktu widzenia i tak nic nie zmieni.

Sherlock nie wie jedynie, dlaczego _nie chce_ o tym rozmawiać, dlaczego sama myśl o tym, że John kazał mu się _odpieprzyć_ , jest fizycznie bolesna.

— Dziwisz mu się? — podnosi głos nieznacznie, jednak Sherlock wyłapuje to i wyczuwa. Patrzy na inspektora beznamiętnie. — Przez ciebie przeszedł przez piekło. Boże, żebyś ty go widział… — Przerywa, oblizując spękane wargi. — Po twoim „pogrzebie” rozmawiałem z nim tylko raz, jakoś rok po… A on wciąż był w kompletnej rozsypce. — Spotyka wzrok Sherlocka i Sherlock czuje w tym spojrzeniu oskarżenie. Zaciska wargi. — To nie jest ten sam człowiek. Twoja śmierć go zniszczyła.

— Pozbierał się.

— Tak, bo to John. Kto jak kto, ale ty nie powinieneś w niego wątpić.

— Nie wątpiłem. Dlatego mogłem…

— Nie, nie usprawiedliwiaj się — przerywa mu ostro. — To, że w końcu poszedł naprzód, że wszyscy poszliśmy… To cię nie rozgrzesza. — Przełyka ślinę. — Ja czułem się winny, kurwa, nawet Anderson czuł się winny, cofnęli mnie do sekcji z wykroczeniami, ale to i tak nie ma porównania z tym, przez co przeszedł John.

— Musiałem to zrobić.

— Tak? Musiałeś? Miałeś lufę przy skroni?

— Nie przy swojej. — Splata dłonie na kolanach. — Moriarty groził mi moimi… — zwleka chwilę —… przyjaciółmi. W tym tobą. Planował mnie zniszczyć, a ostatnim elementem tego scenariusza miało być moje samobójstwo, i tak też się stało. Musiałem skoczyć, inaczej jego ludzie by was zabili.

— A potem musiałeś nie żyć przez całe dwa lata — rzuca z ironią.

— Moim celem było jedynie zagwarantowanie wam bezpieczeństwa…

— Wykorzystałeś nas wszystkich, Sherlock! — krzyczy na niego, mierząc go wzrokiem ostro. — Nie było cię dwa lata, a teraz wracasz i chcesz, żeby wszystko było jak dawniej? To nie działa na tej zasadzie.

Sherlock marszczy brwi.

— Potrzebujesz mnie w Yardzie.

Lestrade patrzy na niego tylko i Sherlock dopiero teraz zauważa, jak mężczyzna jest zmęczony.

— Nie. Wyobraź sobie, że nie, nie potrzebuję cię ani tam, ani nigdzie indziej.

Sherlock podnosi się z miejsca i idzie w kierunku drzwi, zatrzymując tylko na chwilę, gdy jest z Lestrade’em na równi. Czeka, aż mężczyzna spuści głowę, i wychodzi.

* * *

 

John włącza telewizor, przełączając na BBC One akurat gdy zaczyna się skrót wydarzeń z ostatnich kilku godzin. Rosja, Korea Północna, David Cameron, standard, dopóki nie widzi nagłówka „Wielki powrót najbardziej popularnego detektywa Wielkiej Brytanii”, dopóki nie widzi stada dziennikarzy kroczącego za Sherlockiem, który idzie swoim normalnym tempem, nie oglądając się na nich, w marynarce Bossa i śnieżnobiałej koszuli, ze wzrokiem wlepionym gdzieś przed siebie, nie reagując na zaczepki ani pytania. Dziennikarka w studiu mówi coś jeszcze, ale John nie słucha. Sięga po pilota i wyłącza telewizor, nie wchodząc na żadne strony z informacjami przez kolejne dwa tygodnie.

* * *

 

Sherlock odwiedza wreszcie panią Hudson. Kobieta nie obejmuje go, nie oferuje mu ciasteczek, a jedynie stawia przed nim filiżankę słabej, już chłodnej herbaty. Sherlock zerka to na nią, to na kubek, i przez dłuższą chwilę zwyczajnie milczy.

— Musiałam go wyrzucić z waszego mieszkania, wiesz — odzywa się po pewnym czasie kobieta i Sherlock nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że głos pani Hudson może kiedykolwiek wydać się _zimny_. Uderza to w niego bardziej niż gniew Lestrade’a, ponieważ pani Hudson zawsze była wsparciem - Sherlock mógł zrobić i powiedzieć wszystko, a ona potem i tak przyjęłaby go z powrotem jak matka, właściwie - jej ramiona prawdopodobnie byłyby bardziej otwarte niż jego własnej mamy, i Sherlock uświadamia sobie, że po pomoc prędzej przyszedłby do pani Hudson niż pani Holmes. Coś każe mu spuścić wzrok. — Z _waszego mieszkania_ , Sherlock, z… — Urywa. — Musiałam pójść do niego, gdy wciąż był w żałobie i dopiero co udało mu się wyjść ze skrajnej rozpaczy, i powiedzieć mu, że musi opuścić miejsce, w którym razem żyliście. Masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, jak się czułam? — pyta, ale Sherlock wie, że lepiej nie odpowiadać. Nie podnosi głowy, wciąż wpatrując się w zawartość filiżanki. — Czy ty wiesz, co się z nim działo przez te dwa lata?

Sherlock przymyka powieki na moment, czując nagle na klatce piersiowej ciężar, który niemal nie daje mu oddychać. Otwiera oczy i pierwszy raz, odkąd wszedł do pomieszczenia, spotyka wzrok pani Hudson. Jej spojrzenie aż krzyczy „gdzie twoje poczucie winy?”.

Sherlock nie wie.

— Tak myślałam. Do tego trzeba by czuć — mówi i jej głos nagle nie jest już chłodny, jest smutny. Zawiódł ją. — John ledwo to przeżył. — W końcu siada przed Sherlockiem, patrząc na niego tak, jakby mu coś tłumaczyła. Nie jest pewien, czy powinien być wdzięczny. — Widziałam już trochę w życiu, pewnie się domyślasz. — Sherlock podnosi wzrok, na ułamek sekundy krzyżując ich spojrzenia. — I widziałam ludzi, którzy tracą najbliższe osoby, sama przecież pochowałam pierwszego męża krótko po ślubie, ale to… On dosłownie _umierał_ z tęsknoty za tobą. Nie miałam pojęcia, jak mu pomóc, samo patrzenie na niego było bolesne, więc nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, co on musiał czuć. — Kręci głową. — Bywały takie dni, że przepłakiwał kilka godzin, nie wiem nawet, czy był tego świadom. Po prostu siedział w twojej sypialni, na twoim łóżku, i łkał. Do końca życia nie zapomnę tego dźwięku, to było okropne, po prostu okropne. A chwilę po tym, jak przestałam słyszeć w nocy jego krzyk, musiałam go wyrzucić. — Przeciera twarz dłońmi. Sherlock nie porusza się. — Nie był tutaj od tamtego czasu. Dzwonił do mnie czasem, ale nigdy tu nie wrócił. Pewnie nie był w stanie. — Spogląda na niego. — Ale chyba się nagadałam tylko na marne. — Podnosi się i przechodzi do okna. Sherlock nie porusza się. — Ja naprawdę nie wiem, czy on kiedykolwiek ci wybaczy, Sherlock.

Sherlock wstaje z miejsca, przez chwilę ważąc słowa, ostatecznie decydując, że nie powie na ten temat nic.

— Dziękuję za herbatę — mówi, chociaż wcale jej nie ruszył, i wychodzi, mimo że miał dziś załatwić sprawę z mieszkaniem. Nie jest w stanie dłużej tam siedzieć.

* * *

 

Zaczyna padać chwilę po tym, jak opuszcza kamienicę o numerze 221. Chowa dłonie do kieszeni spodni, skupiając wzrok gdzieś daleko w górze, i idzie przed siebie szybkim, równomiernym krokiem, pokrywającym się z rytmem uderzeń jego serca.

* * *

 

Kolejne tygodnie spędza na rozwiązywaniu spraw dla Mycrofta, ponieważ nie dostaje żadnych innych, oczyszczaniu swojego imienia w mediach i uczeniu się, jak nie myśleć o Johnie. Nie jest w stanie się powstrzymać i wysyła mu wiadomości, wszystkie o tej samej treści - _Kolacja? SH_ \- ale John na żadną nie odpowiada. Z początku Sherlock przypuszcza, że Johnem wciąż powoduje złość, ale wreszcie męczy go czekanie i dzwoni pod jego numer.

_Wybrany numer nie istnieje._

Sherlock próbuje jeszcze raz, i kolejny, za każdym następnym słysząc tę samą automatyczną wiadomość operatora sieci. Wreszcie poddaje się i wysyła wiadomość do Mycrofta.

_Co dzieje się z telefonem Johna? SH_

_Zmienił numer tuż po tym, jak u niego byłeś. MH_

Sherlock unosi brwi bezmyślnie; nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy.

_Nieistotne. SH_

_Wyśledzenie jego nowego numeru nie będzie problemem. MH_

_Odpieprz się. SH_

_Przypuszczam, że to właśnie usłyszałeś w Sussex? MH_

_Odpieprz. Się. Mycroft. SH_

_Spróbuj porozmawiać z Sarah Sawyer. MH_

* * *

 

Dwa dni zajmuje mu poznanie zwyczajów Sarah. Już kolejnego, chwilę przed jedenastą, czeka na nią w kawiarni, w której kupuje kawę i lunch, zamawiając jej latte i kanapkę z tuńczykiem.

Sarah zauważa go niemal od razu. Podchodzi do niego, mierząc go wzrokiem.

— Co ty tu robisz? — pyta chłodno.

— Chciałem porozmawiać. — Sarah zerka na kubek i kanapkę. — To dla ciebie — odpowiada, zanim nawet zada pytanie.

— Nie prosiłam o to.

— I tak byś to kupiła. — Wzrusza ramionami.

— Tak, ale… — zaczyna, jednak szybko urywa. — Dobrze, nieważne. O czym chcesz rozmawiać? John chyba wyraził się jasno.

Sherlock spotyka jej wzrok.

— Chcę go mieć z powrotem.

Sarah otwiera usta nieświadomie, patrząc na niego, dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach dochodząc do siebie. Zaciska wargi i kręci głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Więc tak to dla ciebie wyglądało? Że go _miałeś_? — niemal wypluwa ostatnie słowo. — Boże, to jest… On oddał ci wszystko. — Sherlock spotyka jej wzrok i coś w jego ostrości każe mu się skulić. — Wszystko. A ty traktowałeś go jak swoją własność.

— Nie w tym… — próbuje się wciąć, ale Sarah nie daje mu nic powiedzieć.

— Przecież wyznałeś mu miłość! — podnosi głos. Sherlock patrzy na nią zaskoczy. Sawyer zawsze wydawała mu się opanowana i rozsądna. — Czy znaczyło to dla ciebie tyle, co dla niego?

Sherlock pragnie przymknąć powieki, ale wytrzymuje jej wzrok. Pamięta dokładnie, wzrok Johna wlepiony w niego, jakby był zaczarowany, dłoń Johna próbującą go dosięgnąć. I wtedy to powiedział—

_Kocham cię, John. Żegnaj._

John wykrzyknął jeszcze jego imię, a po tym, jak skoczył, podbiegł do niego i chwycił jego rękę mocno. Co działo się potem - nie wie. Agenci Mycrofta odepchnęli Johna i otoczyli go, tak by nie mógł zobaczyć, jak ciała zostają zamienione.

Sherlock nie odpowiada. Nie wie jak.

— Nie ruszał się z łóżka przez całe tygodnie. Ani na Baker Street, ani później, w tym nędznym mieszkaniu z przydziału. — Przełyka ślinę ciężko. Sherlock odwraca wzrok. — Dopiero po pół roku udało mi się wyciągnąć go z czterech ścian. — Urywa, a gdy zaczyna ponownie, jej głoś załamuje się: — Wyglądał jak cień człowieka. — Sherlock ryzykuje spojrzenie; Sarah przeciera oczy chusteczką. Bierze głębszy oddech i mówi dalej: — Zniszczyłeś go. Zupełnie go zniszczyłeś. To już nie jest ten sam człowiek. — Sherlock wie, o czym Sarah myśli. Tak naprawdę nie chodzi jej o to, że Sherlock coś w Johnie rozbił. _Uczyniłeś go takim jak ty sam._ — John Watson to wciąż jeden z najlepszych ludzi, jakich poznałam, ale ty zupełnie nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy. Przynajmniej tak wolę myśleć. Bo gdybyś wiedział, nie zrobiłbyś mu tego. — Ton jej głosu nie jest karcący, lecz smutny, i Sherlock zaczyna odczuwać coś, czego nie spodziewał się poczuć - wstyd. Sarah patrzy na niego, przygryzając wargę lekko, a on nie jest w stanie spojrzeć jej w oczy.

— Próbowałem go chronić — odzywa się ciszej, niż zamierzał. — Moriarty miał sieć ludzi, którzy byliby gotowi nas zabić. Przez dwa lata rozbijałem jego siatkę.

— Tak, bo przecież w Wielkiej Brytanii nie ma żadnego agenta specjalnego, który mógłby się tym zająć — prycha.

— Musiałem się upewnić, że będzie bezpieczny.

— Bezpieczeństwo — zaczyna mocno — to iluzja. Utopia. Ludzie giną w przeróżnych okolicznościach każdego dnia, każdej sekundy. Nie mamy na to wpływu. Ty też nie. — Spotyka jego spojrzenie. — Myślisz, że John nie ma świadomości śmierci? Jest lekarzem i wojskowym, stykał się z nią częściej, niż możesz sobie wyobrazić. Ale ty oczywiście wiedziałeś lepiej, prawda? — Podnosi się. Sherlock wlepia wzrok w punkt na ścianie. — On nie chce cię znać. — Jego powieki niemal opadają na chłód jej głosu, ale powstrzymuje je resztką sił. — Miej chociaż na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby spełnić jego prośbę ten jeden raz — dodaje i wychodzi, zostawiając go jedynie z zimną latte i nietkniętą kanapką.

Sherlock jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę wpatruje się w ścianę, zastanawiając, jak, do diabła, Sarah Sawyer mogła wygrać tę bitwę.

* * *

 

Nie wraca na Baker Street. Pani Hudson nie odzywa się, a Mycroft twierdzi, że nowym lokatorom - młodemu małżeństwu z kilkumiesięcznym stażem - bardzo podoba się mieszkanie B przy ulicy 221. Sherlock udaje, że go nie słucha, a jego dłonie zaciskają się w pięści mimowolnie.

* * *

 

Wynajmuje za duży apartament w samym centrum Londynu, na ostatnim, dwudziestym piętrze, z czarnymi podłogami, białymi ścianami i oknami od sufitu do podłogi. Mieszkanie jest tak zimne, jak szkło i stal, z których powstał budynek, i bezosobowe, choć Sherlock woli nie zastanawiać się, dlaczego właśnie tak je odbiera.

Oszukuje się, że to jedynie ckliwe złudzenie.

* * *

 

Próbuje zająć się pracą, nawet najbardziej nużącą, byleby tylko nie wracać myślami do rozmowy z Sarah Sawyer.

Okazuje się jednak, że wstyd wcale nie znika z czasem, a ucisk w klatce piersiowej tylko nasila się z dnia na dzień, nawet gdy nie myśli o Johnie.

Gdy myśli o Johnie, jest znacznie gorzej. Jego serce natychmiast przyśpiesza, oddech spłyca się, dłonie zaczynają drżeć.

Coraz częściej łapie się na tym, że zastanawia się, co John robi. Gdzie jest.

Wie, że nie mieszka już w mieszkaniu, do którego przeprowadził się parę miesięcy przed jego powrotem. Przez kilka tygodni kręci się w okolicach ulicy, przy której znajdowało się to mieszkanie, nigdy nie zauważając chociażby zapalonego światła. Wniosek, że John się przeprowadził, nasuwa się sam i jest oczywisty, ale Sherlock nie dowiaduje się, gdzie teraz mieszka jego były kochanek. Mycroft nic na ten temat nie mówi, a Sherlock nigdy go o to nie zapyta.

Zresztą, woli nie wiedzieć. _Samoprewencja_ , prycha w myślach, nie wierząc, że pozwolił sobie dojść do tego punktu.

Myśli o tym, z kim jest. Z kim rozmawia, przebywa, kto go dotyka, w jakich okolicznościach. Nie potrafi nie zastanawiać się, czy ktoś dotyka miejsc, które wcześniej należały tylko do Sherlocka, czy ktoś poza nim badał już kształt i strukturę jego blizn, poznał smak jego ust, nauczył się na pamięć tembru jego głosu. Czy ktoś go pieprzył, czy może teraz to John pieprzy innych ludzi; czy są to kobiety, czy mężczyźni i czy kiedy to robi, choć przez ułamek sekundy, jedno uderzenie serca, myśli o nim.

* * *

 

— Nasz terrorysta znów się uaktywnił — mówi Mycroft, kiedy Sherlock w końcu otwiera mu drzwi. Odwiesza płaszcz i parasolkę na wieszak w dużej, zasłoniętej czarną szybą szafie. Mycroft przechodzi do salonu, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, a Sherlock kładzie się z powrotem na czarnej skórzanej kanapie, wlepiając wzrok w sufit. — Wygląda na to, że to przedstawienie odgrywa głównie dla ciebie.

— Nie jestem zainteresowany — odpowiada zdawkowo. Chce tylko, żeby Mycroft wyszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

— Nie jesteś…? — zaczyna, ale szybko urywa pytanie. — Przez niego wróciłeś, Sherlock.

Nagle uświadamia sobie, że nie, wcale nie wrócił przez alarm o zagrożeniu atakami terrorystycznymi; zalewa go tępe przerażenie, ale nie porusza się z miejsca.

— Co nie oznacza, że ta sprawa nie mogła mnie znudzić — mówi równo i pusto. Trzyma się resztek swojego wyćwiczonego, chłodnego opanowania. — Masz od tego policję, służby specjalne. Przestań męczyć _mnie_.

Mycroft przez dłuższą chwilę milczy. Sherlock przymyka powieki, przeczuwając, co nadchodzi.

— Nie spotyka się z nikim… na stałe — zaczyna ciszej. — Pracuje dalej u panny Sawyer, a mieszka…

— Nie — przerywa stanowczo, przez ułamek sekundy nienawidząc samego siebie, choć wie, że tak trzeba. — Nie mów mi tego, Mycroft. I zostaw go w spokoju. — Spotyka spojrzenie brata.

— To cię niszczy — Mycroft stwierdza ostro.

— Sam się niszczę — odpowiada pusto. — Kazał mi się odpieprzyć.

Mycroft śmieje się krótko.

— Kiedy zacząłeś słuchać jego próśb?

Sherlock nie odpowiada. Nasuwa mu się tylko „za późno”, ale nie przyzna tego przed bratem.

Zamiast tego podnosi się, by podejść do okna. Przechodzi obok Mycrofta, nie podnosząc na niego wzroku.

— Cóż — przerywa w końcu milczenie — przypuszczam, że kiedyś któremuś z was przejdzie.

— Tak, przejdzie — kłamie Sherlock gładko, chociaż obaj z Mycroftem znają prawdę.

Sherlock dostaje to, czego chciał: Mycroft wychodzi i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Nie wie, dlaczego jego złość nie mija.

* * *

 

Okazuje się, że jego złość nie mija po dniu, tygodniu ani miesiącu. Znajduje miejsce obok wstydu i poczucia winy i rozcina jego skórę od wewnątrz w zupełnie nowy dla Sherlocka sposób.

Do irytacji zachowaniem Mycrofta dołącza złość na Johna: za to, że nie jest racjonalny, że kieruje się emocjami, że nie daje mu się wytłumaczyć. Ta jednak znika szybko, zastąpiona czymś znacznie potężniejszym: gniewem na samego siebie. Wszystkie wydarzenia ostatecznie sprowadzają się tylko do jego upozorowanego samobójstwa. _Sam jesteś sobie winien_ , dźwięczy mu gdzieś z tyłu głowy głos Johna. John tak nie powiedział; John nigdy go nawet otwarcie nie oskarżył. Uciął to wszystko od razu, ominął wszystkie etapy i przedstawił mu wniosek—

_W tym świecie nie istniejesz._

Sherlock jest _wściekły_ , ponieważ pozwolił Johnowi przez wszystkie etapy żałoby, od zwątpienia, przez złość, aż wreszcie akceptację i na końcu - pozwolił mu zacząć nowe życie. Wcześniej przypuszczał, że John mu wybaczy, prędzej czy później, ale kiedyś wybaczy, przyjmie go z powrotem i będzie jak dawniej, ale ta wizja z każdym kolejnym dniem coraz bardziej się oddala.

John ruszył naprzód, a Sherlock pozostał pomiędzy jego starym życiem, a tym, które wiedzie teraz. Ta przestrzeń jest niezbadana i niepewna, ale wreszcie zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie będzie mógł cofnąć czasu, ponieważ dwie rzeczywistości Johna nie mogłyby istnieć jednocześnie. Wniosek z tych rozważań jest dla Sherlocka prosty: będzie musiał przejść tę samą drogę, którą przeszedł John, by znaleźć go w rzeczywistości po drugiej stronie. To jedyne logiczne wyjście.

To jedyne możliwe wyjście.

* * *

 

_Sprawa czeka. MH_

_Napisz do swoich służb. SH_

_Sherlock. MH_

_Odpieprz się, Mycroft. Nie pracuję za darmo. SH_

_Dobrze, zrobimy to w barterze. Powiedz, czego Ci potrzeba. MH_

_Wszystkich materiałów prasowych, w których pojawia się moje nazwisko. Żadnych pytań. SH_

* * *

 

Rozwiązuje sprawę dla Mycrofta, a następnego dnia pod jego drzwiami stoi kurier z czterema pudłami wypełnionymi gazetami. Czyta wszystkie artykuły, walcząc z przejmującym uczuciem pustki, które ogarnia go, gdy patrzy na jego zdjęcia z Johnem, gdy widzi, jak blisko siebie stoją; gdy uświadamia sobie, jak wiele stracił.

John wyglądał wtedy zupełnie inaczej. Trzymał się prosto, a na jego twarzy błąkał się delikatny uśmiech. Sherlock nie pamięta, kiedy ostatni raz widział śmiejącego się Johna; jego żołądek skręca się na tę myśl.

Porządkuje artykuły w porządku chronologicznym, choć nie wie po co, i układa z powrotem w pudłach.

Wraca pamięcią do początku ich związku. Wchodzi na bloga Johna i czyta jego wpis, próbując pojąć jego perspektywę. John pisze o kamizelce z materiałami wybuchowymi, o jego rozmowie z Moriartym. Pisze, że przez ułamek sekundy zobaczył w Sherlocku człowieka. Sherlock pamięta tępe przerażenie, które odczuwał, gdy myślał, że został oszukany. Wtedy sądził, że to była duma; dziś nie jest pewien. Być może podświadomie czuł, że może Johna stracić, że to nastąpi. Być może widział, co nadchodzi, a to, co poczuł przy basenie, stanowić miało jedynie przedsmak. Nie wie.

Pamięta jedynie smak jego ust na swoich, pamięta, jak pieprzył go po raz pierwszy.

_Chcesz, żebym ci podziękował?_

_A masz za co?_

Przymyka oczy, gdy wspomnienie przesuwa się w jego umyśle. Doszedł w nim, a potem go zostawił. John posprzątał i poszedł pod prysznic, a Sherlock nie spał przez całą noc, zastanawiając się, czy zapuka do drzwi jego sypialni, czy położy się obok. Nie zrobił nic; nie zachęcił Johna, nie poprosił go, by został. Zostawił go i odszedł.

_Czy znaczyło to dla ciebie tyle, co dla niego?_

Pamięta Irene, choć ona w jego umyśle jest naga, jest bezosobowym wspomnieniem. Nie wiążą się z nią żadne zapachy, smaki, tak jak z Johnem. John w jego pamięci jest niemal namacalny, John jest całością. Irene to kontekst; dodatek. Irene przegrała.

_Nie jesteśmy parą—_

Wtedy zignorował wrażenie, że ton Johna był pusty. Nigdy nie zapytał Johna, czym byli, to nie miało dla niego żadnego znaczenia, nie robiło różnicy: mieszkali razem, pieprzyli się - proste. Próbuje zdusić rosnące gwałtownie poczucie winy, ale nie jest w stanie. Z tyłu jego głowy echem odbijają się słowa Sarah—

_Czy znaczyło to dla ciebie tyle, co dla niego?_

Nie, wtedy nie, ani nie w Baskerville, ani nawet na dachu St. Bart’s. Mówił to, co John chciał usłyszeć, manipulował nim od początku do końca bez mrugnięcia okiem. Obwiązał go sobie wokół palca, uzależnił go od siebie, a potem zostawił, choć John błagał go, by został.

Pamięta swoje kłamstwa, którymi go karmił. Pamięta, jak John łapał je jak pierwsze promienie słońca po długiej zimie; pamięta ich ciężar na swoim języku:

_Nie mam przyjaciół—_

_Dla ciebie wszystko, John—_

Zalewa go poczucie winy, gdy przypomni sobie roześmianą twarz Johna, jego szczerość, otwartość. Uczucie jest tak silne, że nie daje mu dłużej oddychać, i Sherlock zaczyna łapać gwałtownie hausty powietrza, jak gdyby tonął.

Wszystko, co mówił, miało tylko usprawiedliwiać jego kolejne grzechy. Przez lata Sherlock wprawił się w kłamstwach, i wszystkie swoje wielokrotnie już sprawdzone techniki wykorzystywał wtedy na Johnie. Przez miesiące ich związku zaplątywał się tylko coraz bardziej we własnych słowach, wiedząc, że John tak czy inaczej wybaczyłby mu wszystko. Stał się koneserem wielkich usprawiedliwień, obserwując z ciekawością, jak John kolejny raz z goryczą przełyka własną dumę, byle tylko zostać przy Sherlocku, jak z cichym przyzwoleniem daje mu robić z sobą _wszystko_ , co tylko Sherlock by chciał. Jak milczy, gdy Sherlock go rani. Jak próbuje go naprawić.

_Zostań—_

_Potrzebuję cię. Weź mnie—_

_Damy radę—_

_A gdyby chodziło o mnie?—_

John próbował go naprawić. A on w zamian za to zniszczył go doszczętnie, by odtworzyć go na własny obraz.

Sherlock _tonie_. Całe jego ciało drży, umysł jest zupełnie pusty, a obraz przed oczami rozmazuje się i wkrótce uświadamia sobie, że łka, a z jego oczu płyną łzy. John go kochał, kochał go od zawsze, a Sherlock ignorował jego sygnały, to, jak się zachowywał, jak do niego mówił. John wystawił się na ostrzał, a Sherlock strzelał; John się otworzył i wyeksponował, a wszystko to w imię miłości do niego, bo John kochałby go do końca świata i zrobiłby dla niego wszystko, umarł dla niego, podczas gdy on sam od tego uciekł. John pozwolił mu się ranić, poniżać, odebrać sobie wszystko; oddał mu wszystko, co miał, a w zamian nie oczekiwał nic.

Sherlock nic mu nie dał, a jednak John nie odszedł. Trwał przy nim, gdy sądził, że Sherlock go potrzebował, choć Sherlock przez cały ten czas myślał głównie o sobie i o grze, którą prowadził z Moriartym. John musiał zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że był jedynie poboczną rozrywką, planem B, a jednak nie zostawił Sherlocka samego.

Pamięta, jak w przypływie strachu i adrenaliny pieprzył go na podłodze.

John nie odszedł, chociaż jego serce musiało łamać się na długo przed tym, zanim Sherlock skoczył. Codziennie musiał zmierzać się z obojętnością i chłodem, musiał decydować, kiedy Sherlock kłamał, a kiedy mówił prawdę. Żył w stanie permanentnej niepewności o jutro, ale nie mówił nic: nie skarżył się, pozwalał Sherlockowi wykonywać swoją pracę. Kochał go.

_W tym świecie nie istniejesz._

_Chciałbym zapomnieć._

John nie odszedł. John zostawił życie, w którym należał do Sherlocka, daleko za sobą. Wolał stworzyć samego siebie na nowo, niż opuścić Sherlocka.

Sherlock tonie.

* * *

 

Kolejne dni zlewają się w szarą całość. Rano, po częściowo lub całkowicie bezsennej nocy podnosi się z łóżka, je cokolwiek znajdzie w lodówce, odpisuje na wiadomości zaniepokojonego już Mycrofta, karząc mu zostawić go w spokoju, a potem kładzie się z powrotem, pozwalając pochłaniać się niewyobrażalnej próżni; wpadł w otchłań żalu i tęsknoty i spada, i nie robi nic, by się podnieść. W końcu przestaje odpisywać na esemesy od brata; parę dni później nie jest już w stanie wstać z łóżka. Leży, wpatrując się martwym wzrokiem w sufit, żałując każdego zaczerpniętego oddechu. Ma wrażenie, jakby coś rozrywało go od środka; fizycznie boli go każdy mięsień, pali go każdy nerw. W uszach dźwięczy mu tylko uderzająca cisza, a przed oczami majaczy obraz Johna, każącego mu odejść.

Nie wie, ile czasu mija, zanim Mycroft pojawia się w drzwiach jego sypialni, nie obchodzi go to. Jego brat odsłania rolety i otwiera okna, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Sherlock nie porusza się.

— Od jak dawna tak leżysz? — Nie odpowiada. Mycroft nie daje po sobie poznać zdenerwowania - jego głos jest równy i opanowany jak zawsze - ale Sherlock wie, że skoro przyjechał tu sam, musiał się martwić. Nie robi mu to żadnej różnicy. — Jadłeś coś? — Kręci głową krótko. — Piłeś? — Nie porusza się, czując na sobie wzrok Mycrofta. Przymyka oczy, wzdychając cicho. — On próbuje cię ukarać, Sherlock.

Sherlock przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiada. Mycroft wychodzi i Sherlock słyszy, że myje naczynia. Wraca po kilku minutach ze szklanką wody i bułką posmarowaną masłem.

— Usiądź, Sherlock — jego ton jest niemal proszący. Sherlock siada posłusznie, ale nie patrzy na niego, zamiast tego wlepiając nieruchome spojrzenie w punkt naprzeciwko siebie.

— Sam się karzę. — Jego głos jest słaby i zachrypnięty od długiego milczenia.

— On chce cię zniszczyć.

— Sam się niszczę — odpowiada pusto. — Sam wybrałem tę drogę.

Mycroft kuca, tak że Sherlock musi na niego spojrzeć. Wzrok brata bada jego twarz powoli, chłodna dłoń dotyka jego czoła, mierząc gorączkę. Sherlock nie porusza się zupełnie, splatając ręce na kolanach, by powstrzymać je od drżenia. Mycroft zaciska dłonie na jego ramionach krótko i mocno, jakby w pocieszającym braterskim geście, po czym prostuje się.

— Zjedz to — mówi. Sherlock nawet nie drgnie. — Nie wyjdę, dopóki nie zjesz.

Sherlock niechętnie sięga po talerz. Bierze małe gryzy, dokładnie przeżuwa i przełyka niewielkie kawałki. Zjada wszystko, później w kilku haustach wypija wodę, aby na koniec spojrzeć na Mycrofta wyczekująco. Mężczyzna odwraca się i odchodzi kilka kroków, zatrzymując w drzwiach.

— To nie jest droga. To cię rujnuje.

— Sam się rujnuję. — Sherlock nie porusza się, dopóki nie usłyszy trzasku drzwi wyjściowych.

Łzy zaczynają płynąć powoli po jego twarzy; sam nie wie dlaczego. Krótko po wyjściu Mycrofta uderzają w niego mdłości i biegnie do łazienki, przez dwie godziny wymiotując.

* * *

 

John ignoruje fakt, że od kilku dni jeżdżą za nim czarne Jaguary z przyciemnianymi szybami i że kiedy przechodzi ulicą, wszystkie kamery CCTV obracają się w jego kierunku, dopóki któregoś poniedziałku niemal nie wpada na Mycrofta, palącego na początku ulicy, przy której stoi kamienica, w której mieszka. John bierze głębszy oddech i przechodzi obok, nie odwracając się za siebie.

— John — mówi Mycroft pozornie swoim normalnym tonem, choć John wyczuwa w jego głosie napięcie. Odsuwa od siebie to wrażenie. Nie staje, idzie prosto do swojego domu. — John, proszę.

John zatrzymuje się, przymykając oczy, ponieważ Holmes nie może tego zobaczyć, i biorąc głębszy oddech. Mycroft nigdy o nic nie prosi - wszystko i tak jest w stanie zdobyć sam, w mniej lub bardziej zgodny z prawem sposób. John wie, że to, że użył tego słowa teraz, jest jedynie próbą zmanipulowania go do zrobienia czegokolwiek, co sobie teraz wymyślił. Próbuje powstrzymać dłonie od zaciśnięcia się w pięści przez rosnącą w nim wściekłość, ale przegrywa.

— John… — zaczyna raz jeszcze. John nie odwraca się, a Mycroft nie podchodzi bliżej, pozostawiając pomiędzy nimi kilkumetrową przestrzeń.

— Doktorze Watson — mówi ostro.

— Doktorze Watson — kontynuuje tym samym tonem, jakby nic się nie stało. John przeklina wszystko naokoło siebie, odwracając się, by spojrzeć na brata swojego byłego kochanka i przyjaciela.

— Czego chcesz? — pyta; brzmi jak ktoś niewiarygodnie zmęczony.

Mycroft przez chwilę tylko przytrzymuje jego spojrzenie i coś w jego wzroku mówi Johnowi, że z Sherlockiem nie jest dobrze. Johna przeraża fakt, że zupełnie go to nie rusza.

— Byłem u Sherlocka kilka dni temu, on… — Mycroft odchrząka, a John spuszcza wzrok. — Wygląda na to, że bez ciebie sobie nie radzi.

— Dlaczego miałbym się tym przejmować? Nic mnie z nim nie łączy — odpowiada pusto.

— On się zupełnie zatracił — wyznaje ciszej niż normalnie. John przełyka gorzką ślinę. — Od tygodni nie podnosi się z łóżka, nie je, nie… — Urywa, patrząc tylko na Johna niemal błagalnie.

— I co mam zrobić? — pyta tylko, rozkładając ręce. Nie pozwoli Sherlockowi wrócić, Mycroft może równie dobrze o tym zapomnieć. Nie da wystawić się na to wszystko drugi raz.

— Porozmawiać z nim.

John prycha, choć nie jest rozbawiony.

— Wykluczone. — Kręci głową. — Najpierw rozmowa, a potem… — nie kończy. — Może niech od razu wprowadzi się z powrotem, czemu by nie…

— Tylko kilka minut — przerywa mu mocno. John patrzy na niego wyzywająco. — To wszystko, o co proszę, Jo… — zaczyna, ale szybko poprawia się: — doktorze Watson.

John przez dłuższą chwilę bije się z myślami.

— Dobrze, może przyjść jutro po mojej pracy. Ale będzie miał dziesięć minut, nie więcej — mówi wreszcie.

— Dziękuję.

Mycroft wsiada do samochodu i odjeżdża, a John nie wie, czy wygrał tę bitwę z samym sobą.

* * *

 

Sherlock podnosi się lekko, by sięgnąć po telefon, kiedy słyszy sygnał wiadomości. Wie dobrze, że to od Mycrofta, ale zawsze przynajmniej odczytuje jego esemesy.

_Możesz go zobaczyć. Jutro po jego pracy. MH_

Serce Sherlocka zaczyna bić tak szybko, że na moment przed oczami robi mu się ciemno. Bierze kilka drżących oddechów i odpisuje szybko, trzęsącymi się dłońmi.

_Co mu zrobiłeś? On nie chce mnie widzieć._

_Poprosiłem. Pójdź do niego, Sherlock, tylko o to Cię proszę. MH_

_Prosił, żebym go zostawił. Tak naprawdę to jedyna rzecz, o jaką mnie kiedykolwiek poprosił._

_Przynajmniej spróbuj. Bolton Street 14/2. MH_

Sherlock rzuca telefonem o ścianę.

* * *

 

Przez całą noc i poranek rozważa to, co chce Johnowi powiedzieć. Na myśl przychodzą mu tysiące słów, z których układa setki zdań, ale to i tak nie oddaje w pełni skruchy, żalu i tęsknoty, które odczuwa. Nie wie, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie przeprosić Johna w odpowiedni sposób; nie wie nawet, czy to nie będzie jego jedyna szansa, by powiedzieć, jak bardzo żałuje tego, co zrobił, i jak bardzo mu Johna brak.

Ma nadzieję, że John go wysłucha, może nawet zrozumie. Nie pozwala sobie liczyć na to, że kiedykolwiek mu wybaczy.

* * *

John przez cały dzień walczy z zaciśniętym żołądkiem i rosnącą w nim ciekawością. Od chwili, gdy wyrzucił Sherlocka ze swojego domu w Sussex, minęło pięć miesięcy - John nie wie, czego ma po mężczyźnie oczekiwać. Trudno mu uwierzyć w słowa Mycrofta, który twierdzi, że Sherlock się _zatracił_ ; Holmesowie zawsze mieli tendencję do wyolbrzymiania wszystkiego, co tylko ich dotyczyło, i tak też mogło zdarzyć się w tym przypadku. Niemniej jednak Mycroft osobiście do niego przyszedł, nie naciskał, a jedynie poprosił, by John zgodził się na kilkuminutowe spotkanie, nic więcej. To musiało coś znaczyć.

Wreszcie zegar wybija czwartą i John wraca do mieszkania, które po tylu miesiącach wciąż zaskakuje go swoją przenikającą ciszą i chłodem. Podgrzewa wczorajszy obiad, przełykając jedynie kilka kęsów, po czym odstawia talerz na blat w niewielkiej kuchni i siada w fotelu, próbując skupić się na lekturze dzisiejszego wydania Metra.

Równo o piątej słyszy na klatce schodowej kroki, zbyt powolne - jak mu się wydaje - jak na Sherlocka, jednak wkrótce później do jego uszu dociera krótkie, słabe pukanie. John bierze głęboki oddech, poprawia koszulę i otwiera drzwi, natychmiast wracając do salonu.

Sherlock robi kilka dziwnie małych i niepewnych kroków, a potem zatrzymuje się, ledwo przekraczając próg salonu. John odwraca się i spotyka jego wzrok, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

Sherlock opada na kolana.

Uderzenie wygłusza cienki dywan, ale John przypuszcza, że byłoby ledwo dosłyszalne nawet na gołych deskach. Sherlock zauważalnie schudł: jego słynny płaszcz nie wygląda już na nim tak majestatycznie jak jeszcze niedawno, idealnie skrojone niegdyś spodnie teraz zsuwają się z jego bioder. Jego twarz jest zapadnięta i blada, włosy przerzedzone. John patrzy w jego oczy - błękitne, odległe i zupełnie puste - i wstrzymuje oddech. Sherlock spuszcza głowę.

— John, ja… — Dźwięk, który wydobywa się z jego ust, w niczym nie przypomina jego głosu. John czuje pod ubraniem gęsią skórę, ale nie spuszcza z niego wzroku. Sherlock odchrząka. — John, błagam… Wybacz mi. Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Proszę… — Jego dotąd luźno opuszczone wzdłuż ciała dłonie zaciskają się teraz w pięści. — Błagam, wybacz mi.

John przez moment rozważa ten zwrot, tak rzadko używany w codziennym życiu, zastąpiony mniej egzaltowanym „przepraszam” czy „przykro mi”. W prośbie o wybaczenie jest jednak coś więcej; mówiąc „przepraszam” czy „przykro mi” człowiek podkreśla siebie jako jednostkę. Prosząc o wybaczenie, potwierdza, że jest zależny jedynie od tej drugiej osoby.

Zerka raz jeszcze na Sherlocka, klęczącego przed nim przy otwartych drzwiach, wciąż niepodnoszącego głowy. Nie ma pojęcia, czy Sherlock jest tak wycieńczony, że nie zauważył, że drzwi do mieszkania wciąż są otwarte na oścież i że każdy może go takiego zobaczyć - na kolanach, poniżonego - czy może zwyczajnie przestało mu zależeć na własnej dumie. Nie jest w stanie zatrzymać wspomnień; przypomina sobie siebie kilka miesięcy po śmierci Sherlocka. Jeśli ktoś powiedziałby mu wtedy, że klęczenie przez cały dzień na Oxford Street mu go wróci, John pobiegłby tam natychmiast.

Co prowadzi go tylko do jednego wniosku.

Przełyka ślinę, przechodząc obok Sherlocka bez słów, powstrzymując się przed dotknięciem go, przed podniesieniem go z kolan, i zamyka drzwi.

Sherlock nie porusza się, a John nie potrafi przestać zastanawiać się, co ten kretyn sobie zrobił.

— Kiedy ostatnio jadłeś? — pyta, mając nadzieję, że jego głos brzmi mocno i pewnie. Sherlock tylko potrząsa głową w odpowiedzi. — Piłeś? — Kolejne zaprzeczenie. — Pracujesz? — Sherlock nie porusza się. — Odpowiedz mi.

— Nie, nie pracuję — mówi słabo.

John odwraca wzrok na moment, ponieważ nie jest już w stanie dłużej patrzeć na niego w tym stanie.

— Więc co robisz poza niejedzeniem, niepiciem i niepracowaniem? — Na myśl natychmiast przychodzą mu narkotyki i błaga wszystkie bóstwa, by to nie była odpowiedź na jego pytanie.

— Nic. Nie wychodzę z mieszkania.

John patrzy na niego znów, wzdychając cicho.

— A skrzypce? Eksperymenty?

— Zostawiłem to.

John niemal oczekuje jakiegoś melodramatycznego stwierdzenia - w uszach wciąż dźwięczy mu _to było tylko dla ciebie_ , ale nic takiego nie nadchodzi. Sherlock wciąż nie podnosi wzroku, a John nie wytrzymuje.

— Co ty sobie, na miłość Boską, zrobiłeś?

— Poszedłem za tobą — odpowiedź pada niemal natychmiast.

John czuje, jakby całe powietrze z pomieszczenia nagle wyparowało.

— Sherlock…

— Ty poszedłbyś za mną wszędzie, nawet do piekła. Tym razem to była moja kolej, żeby pójść za tobą.

John myśli o przytłaczającej próżni, w której spędził dwa lata po śmierci Sherlocka. Nie życzyłby tego nikomu, absolutnie nikomu, nawet nie Sherlockowi. Nie ma pojęcia, co mężczyźnie odbiło, żeby samemu wchodzić w tę otchłań, żeby pozwolić pochłonąć się przerażającej pustce.

— Dlaczego? — pyta ciszej, niż zamierzał. — To jest droga w jedną stronę.

Sherlock pierwszy raz, odkąd przekroczył próg jego mieszkania, podnosi wzrok i ich spojrzenia spotykają się.

— Właśnie dlatego.

John nie potrzebuje usłyszeć nic więcej.

— Mam… Mam jeszcze trochę zupy z wczoraj — mówi i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wychodzi do kuchni. Wstawia miskę z zupą do mikrofalówki, opierając się o ścianę, łapiąc szybkie oddechy i powstrzymując łzy.

Wraca do salonu, zastając Sherlocka stojącego w progu salonu, tak jakby szykował się do tego, że John lada moment go wyrzuci. Żołądek Johna skręca się na tę myśl boleśnie.

Kładzie miskę na stole.

Sherlock wciąż na niego nie patrzy. Wygląda na niepewnego i zagubionego i to sprawia, że wydaje się jeszcze mniejszy i chudszy. John przeciera oczy dłonią.

— Chodź, zjesz — mówi tylko na tyle, by jego słowa dotarły do Sherlocka, by nie odbiły się echem od ścian.

Sherlock na ułamek sekundy spotyka ich spojrzenia, a potem zagryza wargę i podchodzi do stołu, powoli odsuwając krzesło i siadając. John obserwuje, jak jego gardło pracuje, gdy przełyka, jak jego dłonie zaciskają się na łyżce za mocno. Zjada wszystko, co John mu dał.

— Dziękuję — mówi, zerkając ostrożnie na Johna, jakby nie był pewien, czy używa dobrego słowa.

John nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego to wszystko - każde słowo Sherlocka, każdy jego gest - wciąż tak go boli. Jego serce bije szybciej, niż powinno, oddech jest spłycony, a w oczach ciągle czuje szczypanie łez.

Będzie musiał to zakończyć, zanim znów się złamie.

— Nie ma za co — odpowiada, nie patrząc na niego. — Chyba powinieneś już wyjść.

Sherlock podnosi się natychmiast, jak na rozkaz. John jest zaskoczony, ale skutecznie to maskuje, również wstając, by odprowadzić go do drzwi.

Sherlock zatrzymuje się, zanim John otwiera drzwi.

— Będę mógł cię jeszcze zobaczyć?

John bierze głębszy oddech. Jego głos jest tak słaby, a jednocześnie pełny nadziei, że odpowiedź wypływa z jego ust sama, zanim zdąży ją przemyśleć.

— Tak. Napisz do mnie.

— Podasz mi swój numer?

John przymyka oczy, przetrzymując uderzającą w niego falę wściekłości.

— Nie kłam, Sherlock, tym razem tego nie zniosę. — Sherlock spotyka jego spojrzenie. — Na pewno Mycroft już zdążył ci go podać.

— Nie kłamię. — Przeszukuje kieszenie płaszcza i spodni gwałtownie, szukając telefonu, wreszcie pokazuje Johnowi ekran z kontaktami - faktycznie bez jego nazwiska. John wzdycha i bierze od niego iPhone’a, wpisuje swój numer.

— Napisz do mnie — powtarza.

Sherlock spotyka jeszcze ich spojrzenia, po czym kiwa głową, jeszcze raz dziękuje i wychodzi.

John zatrzaskuje za nim drzwi i opiera się o nie plecami, osuwając się wzdłuż nich i chowając twarz w dłoniach.

* * *

 

Sherlock daje radę jedynie zejść po schodach. Kiedy jest na zewnątrz, a mroźny wiatr owiewa jego twarz, smagając ją ostrymi powiewami, otula się płaszczem i opiera plecami o ścianę kamienicy, łapiąc kilka płytkich oddechów. Serce wali w jego piersi jak szalone, nie pozwalając mu zebrać myśli.

Prostuje się i odchodzi w kierunku stacji metra dopiero po kilku minutach.

Nie pozwala nadziei rozgościć się w swojej klatce piersiowej, a rozgoryczeniu rozpuścić się w głosie Johna, w jego słowach i gestach. Pozwala sobie jedynie wierzyć, że po drugiej stronie tego piekła coś jest i że John będzie tam na niego czekał.

_Tym razem tego nie zniosę._

Sherlock wie, że nie będzie musiał, ponieważ _tym razem_ będzie inaczej; tym razem nie popełni tych samych błędów, tym razem pozwoli swojemu sercu się złamać, by pomiędzy szczeliny mogło dostać się światło. Tym razem będzie inaczej, ponieważ kiedy John pokazał mu samego siebie, Sherlock stał się kimś innym.

Kasuje bilet i wsiada do jednego z wagonów, ignorując spojrzenia ludzi.

Tym razem nie straci Johna.

**Author's Note:**

> _And this has all been said before  
>  I’ve listened but then I ignored  
> My ears grew deaf  
> My head gave up  
> The junkie knows not when to stop_


End file.
